


shake it like a salt shaker

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, Gen, Grinding, Inappropriate Bucky Barnes, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Or appropriate depending on who you are, Rehabilitated Bucky Barnes, Rehabilitation Through Clubbing, Steve and Bucky Run This Town, the Avengers should know better than to underestimate their leader and his boyfriend, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Captain America drops it like it’s hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake it like a salt shaker

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Salt Shaker" by Ying Yang Twins.

-z-

 

“Guys, I have an idea,” Tony says, eyes sweeping the communal area to make sure Cap and his pet Soldier weren’t around.

“Stop the presses,” Bruce says, taking a sip of his coffee as he looks down at the cards in his hands.

Clint snorts and Natasha smirks.

“What does that mean?” Thor asks, shuffling his cards around.  Tony had been surprised when Thor had taken happily to card games, saying that found them a nice way to relax while learning the facial cues and tics of the others.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony says with a dismissive wave of his hand before he leans in.  “I want to take Rogers out clubbing.”

“Yes!” Clint agrees immediately, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Why?" Bruce asks, trepidation thick in his voice.

“Banner, the guy can barely watch a movie without blushing at the kiss,” Tony says, “can you imagine him at a club where everyone is dry humping each other into the walls?”

“Captain America at a club,” Natasha says, as if tasting the words.  “You know he’s going to want to bring Barnes, right?”

“Is that safe?” Thor asks.  “How has his recovery come along?  Last I saw him, he looked well.”

“He’s doing better,” Bruce says, folding his cards and putting them on the table.  “Steve said that they’ve been going out for the past few weeks, getting Barnes used to crowds again and things like that.”

“So it’s settled,” Tony claps his hands together, “this weekend.  We're taking Cap to the club.”

“I will be returning to Asgard soon,” Thor says, “you will have to tell me of your adventure when I return.  Jane and Darcy have shown me a few of these ‘clubs’ and I find them quite enjoyable.  I am sure Steve will, too.”

“It’s going to be the best night ever,” Clint says, still bouncing.

“You realize he still has to agree to come, right?” Natasha says.

“Oh, he’ll say yes,” Tony assured everyone, turning his attention back to his cards – his jaw set and determination shining in his eyes.

 

-x-

 

“You want to do what to who and where?” Steve asks, coffee paused halfway to his mouth.

“You,” Tony jabs his finger at Cap’s chest, ignoring the glare the Soldier throws at him, “clubbing.  Tomorrow night.  We’re going.  Well, Widow and Hawkeye are coming.  Thor went home and Bruce – well, that’s kinda self-explanatory.”

“Which club?” Bucky cuts in.  Literally, he steps between Tony and Steve to reach the coffee pot even though Tony knows it would have been easier to step around them.

“You know many clubs?” Tony challenges.

Bucky looks over at Steve and they have a quick and silent conversation with nothing but their eyes.  Then Bucky sighs and shrugs and Steve grins as he turns back to Tony.

“We already had plans,” he says, scratching the back of his neck, “but you guys can join us?”

Tony gives Steve an incredulous look.

“Come out with us,” Bucky says, settling against the counter so he was leaning into Steve, “and we’ll go where you want next weekend.”

“Villains permitting, of course,” Steve says.

“Of course,” Bucky echoes, looking up at Steve and grinning stupidly.

Tony does a few quick calculations and wonders if a little self-sacrifice would be worth it.  He decides it is.  So he says, “Okay, fine.  I’ll let the others know.”

 

-x-

 

Tony’s mouth drops and he knows Clint’s has, too.

“ _This_ place?” Tony demands, staring at the looming building across the street. 

“Isn’t this where you wanted to take them?” Natasha whispers.  Tony nods dumbly.

He’s about to say something else, but then Steve and Bucky are holding hands and they’re walking across the street.  They walk right up to the man at the door and he grins wide when he sees them.

“Good evening, sirs,” he says, opens the door.  He spots the rest of the Avengers – who were staring dumbly – and looks like he wants to ask, but a shrug from Steve and a knowing smirk from Bucky tell him all he needs to know.

“You know the bouncer?” Tony demands when they finally make it across the street, about to grab Steve’s arm but a quick glare from Bucky makes him abort at the last second.

“His name is Hal,” Steve says, as he pushes into the club.  “Bucky and I use to live above his grandfather back in the day.”

Tony wants to smack his head against the wall.  (The night just gets weirder from there.)

As soon as they enter the main lobby, a loud whoop comes from over the speakers and the music suddenly shifts to something that sounds disturbingly like a remix of Beyoncé’s “Star Spangled Man”.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” the voice sings over Beyoncé.  “We’ve got Captain America and the Winter Soldier in the house!”

And the place just goes _insane_ – screaming and clapping.  Tony half expects them to be rushed for autographs, but it never comes.

“Good evening, Steve, Bucky,” a woman wearing a black dress says as she comes up them.  “How are you, tonight?”

“Hi, Hannah,” Steve grins, reaches out and shakes her hand, “we’re well, thanks.  Just here for some team bonding.”  He gestures to the others and introduces them.  “Hannah owns the place,” he explains while she’s shaking everyone’s hand.

“You won’t have to worry about photos or videos or anything else like that,” Hannah says, folding her hands in front of her.  “Just relax and enjoy yourselves.  Anything you order will be on the house tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Steve says automatically.

Hannah holds up a hand, “After everything you all have done for this city, it would be a crime to charge you.  Please, go and enjoy yourselves.”  She grins one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

“I’m strangely attracted to you right now,” Clint says as someone else steps forward and tells Steve that his table was ready.

“Sorry, Clint,” Steve grins easily, “I’m taken.”

“Don’t I know it,” Clint sighs.

They get to a table on the second floor, a booth that’s settled into a corner and has a view of every entrance and exit.  Steve and Bucky’s drinks already waiting for them.  The girl who led them to the table, takes everyone else’s orders before disappearing with the promise she’ll be right back.

Tony doesn’t sit down immediately, instead going to the rail and looking out.  The dance floor opens up below them – a roiling sea of bodies twisting and dancing to the beat of the music.  The DJ is pressed against the far wall, her stage an elaborate set up as her hands fly to change the music, to activate more dry ice, to change the lights.  In a few drinks, he knows he’ll definitely be down there.

Tony turns and says as much to the rest of them.  The waitress comes back with their drinks and is gone just as quick, telling them to just push the call button if they needed her, otherwise she’ll leave them in peace.

“I don’t feel like waiting,” Bucky grins before he slides slowly across Steve’s lap on the pretense of getting out of the booth, Steve groans and glares at Bucky’s back.

“You’re more of an exhibitionist than I gave you credit for, huh?” Tony asks Bucky.

“Why do you think we invited you out?” Bucky counters, grabbing Steve and pulling him up.  “I think it’s hilarious how sweet and innocent you all seem to think he is,” he turns to Steve, “which is why we’re going to the dance floor.”

“We just got here, Buck,” Steve says, but there’s mischief in his eyes and a devious grin spreading across his face, “you want to ruin them so early?”

“I believe it to be my patriotic duty to ruin _you_ ,” Bucky says, pushing up and just brushing his lips against Steve’s huff of laughter before he’s darting out of reach.

“I hate you,” Steve says, scrubbing a hand over his face and flicking his eyes over to the others.  “Don’t mind us,” he says, “drink your drinks.”

“Oh, I mind,” Natasha drawls, then she’s standing and walking over to the balcony, “we’ll be watching.”

“We’ll make sure to put on a show,” Bucky calls over his shoulder.

Tony suddenly has a feeling that this isn’t going to end well.  Because Steve is _Captain America_ and all he can picture is him and Bucky out there doing some kind of weird ‘40s dance number and it’ll be embarrassing for all of them.

He still moves back over to the railing, drink firmly in hand.  Which is good because he almost drops it.

As soon as Steve and Bucky’s feet touch the dance floor, the bass drops before jumping up into a rapid series of beats – not unlike the sound of gunfire.  Tony spares a moment to wonder if it was intentional.  When it happens again, he chokes and spits because _Steve_ has just dropped himself to the floor – rolling and twerking his hips in a way that should be impossible for someone his size.

“Holy shit!” Clint screams, one hand pointing and the other digging into his hair.

Bucky seems to hear them because he looks up before raising his metal hand and flipping them off.  And Steve is slowly grinding his way back up Bucky’s body, twisting them so that he was pressed along Bucky’s back.  The hand Bucky had raised to the Avengers is behind him now, slipping around to the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him down for a languid kiss.

“I will never be the same,” Tony chokes as he stumbles over to the booth, staring at his crotch and his half-hard dick in betrayal.

“Everything from my childhood has been shattered,” Clint echoes.  When he catches what Tony’s looking at, he pats Tony’s shoulder.  “Me, too,” he says, wincing as he tries to discreetly re-adjust himself.

“I wonder if they’d let me join in,” Natasha wonders aloud.

“That would be so,” Clint searches for a word other than _dangerous_ and _life-threatening_ , “bendy.”

Tony groans and puts his head on the table, spreading his hands out and laying them flat so he wouldn’t be able to do anything about that mental image.

 

-x-

 

“You thought I’d never been to a club before?” Steve asks, annoyingly chipper for so early in the morning.

“Dude, you blush every time we watch a rom-com and the actors kiss!” Tony says, trying to defend himself.

“I can assure you,” Bucky says as he comes into the kitchen, shirtless and picking at something between the plates of his metal arm, “that his blush has nothing to do with kissing.  Not the one onscreen anyway.”

“What?” Tony feels himself go pale and he glances over at Steve, who is pointedly ignoring the conversation.  And, if the back of his neck is anything to go by, is blushing bright red.

Bucky comes up and coos at him as presses a kiss in between Steve’s shoulder blades.

“No, I saw you guys last night,” Tony says, “no way just making out is what’s making you blush like that, Steve.”

“Who said I was kissing his face?” Bucky asks, turning to Tony and looking the very image of innocence.

“Why do I do this to myself?!” Tony yells as he drops his coffee and sprints out of the room.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
